Carrot Kisses
by Seddielover945
Summary: "You smell like carrots." She rolled her green eyes, slapped him on the arm and ran back to Anubis House with a small smirk on her lips. Set Season Two, early Peddie.


After being in Sweetie's office almost what felt like all day, both Anubis House residents were annoyed beyond belief. Their little _Carrot War_ had gotten them two weeks worth of detention and well, lets just say neither of them were to happy about it. They walked back to Anubis House covered in slimy, gross carrot guts. Patricia moved her red hair out of her face and behind her ear. She and Eddie were walking rather close together, but Eddie nor Patricia deep down minded.

"So we should do this again sometime." The blonde harried boy broke the silence as he looked over at the redhead. She rolled her green eyes at him and didn't say anything for a moment. She felt nasty, the carrot juice was sticking to her skin and her white shirt was now see through, but she silently thanked God that she remembered to wear a tank top underneath.

"You wish Kruger." Patricia snapped back with her red hair sticking to her cheeks. A sly smile played on his lips as he ran a hand through his carrot coated hair. The redhead walked in front of him a little bit, so he had to jog to catch up to her.

"You know Yacker, I think you like me." The redhead flipped her body around and quit walking. Patricia sent him a glare and narrowed her green eyes. Eddie sent her a wink and he could smell the carrot on both of them. Needless to say, neither one of them would be eating carrots for a long while. She snorted a laugh.

"Yeah right!" Her arms laid over her chest and her black ring on her finger shined in the sunlight that was slowly leaving the sky and going behind some clouds. Patricia's green eyes narrowed at the blonde again and he took a few steps towards her. His lips were almost on her's as he leaned in with his head. They both said nothing for quite some time and you would have thought that they were having a starring contest, but they were blinking. Her arms stayed crossed over her chest and the blonde harried boy looked at her. Her red hair was in her dark green eyes and her lips held a frown, but maybe a hint of a smirk. Her school uniform was sticking to her body and the little bit of make up on her face made him smile. She wasn't like any of the girls he knew back in America and most of his friends would probably frown on this. She was different and he liked that, but maybe if she wasn't so snappy he could see himself with her.

The redhead glared at him, his blonde hair was spiked up off of his forehead in a messy way, and the way that smirk graced his lips made her smile a bit. His brown eyes were like deep, dark chocolate and they lit up when he saw her. His school uniform was covered in orange carrot juice and guts, but it stuck to his chest and even with the white shirt on she could tell that he had abs. Sure he was a doofus, but he was sort of a cute doofus. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets and his lips were curved up into a light smile. Her glare softened, but she still looked at Eddie. The redhead felt water drip on her cheek and she looked up at the sky. It was now a dark, gloomy black color and the rain was dripping steadly down on the two of them. Patricia could feel his breath on her face and it didn't smell bad. Mints and Candy. A sly smirk crossed her lips and she leaned a little closer to him.

"You really think so Slimeball?" Her question made his eyes wander to her eyes. He smiled a bit more and moved even closer to her. One more inch and his lips would be on Patricia's. Her hair was dripping with rain water and his hair gel was failing him. He did it though moments later. Eddie kissed her. It took the redheaded girl by surprise and he wanted to pull away during the first few moments, but he had pulled her closer into him. Her hands found the nape of his neck and she kissed him back. It was slow and soaked to the bone with rain, but neither one of them cared at all. She pulled back to face him and a sly smile on her lips.

"Yeah I really think so Yacker." He replied and Patricia fell into him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. She glared at him, but a smile fell on his face anyways. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You smell like carrots." She rolled her green eyes and slapped him on the arm, and ran back to Anubis House with a small smirk on her lips.

**I know another oneshot! :) R&R**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
